


April

by elsajewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: April - Freeform, Boyfriends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Minseok, Unbeta'd, XiuChen - Freeform, i miss xiuchen, inspired from chen's solo song, jongdae misses minseok too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: i miss xiuchen so much :(





	April

It was April when I knew about you. It was April when I confessed my feelings for you and you gladly told me you felt the same way. It was April when we announced to our friends and your family our relationship. It was April when we shared our first kiss together. It was April when you got promoted on your job. It was April when my parents accepted me, accepted us being together. It was always April that is so memorable for us. It’s always April that we share our deepest memories with each other. That’s why April will always be my favorite month. Always.

 

However, it was also April when you told me you’re going to leave. I cried and ran away from you. I thought you’re going to leave me because you thought I’m not good enough or you’re leaving me for someone new, someone better. You looked for me even if it was 3 in the morning. The park where we usually hang out was the place where you saw me. I was still crying. You hugged me even if I was trying to get away from you. The hug was so tight and firm that it sent a message that you were there for me. Then you explained. You weren’t leaving me because I’m not good enough or you’re leaving me for someone new but because you need to enlist for military. It’s mandatory, that we both know but I forgot that we eventually have to do it. Yours was so sudden that I wasn’t prepared for it. I could remember that moment when I told you I don’t want April to end then you replied that you secretly hoped that there are 50 days in April so we could spend more time together because you’re enlisting on May.

 

It’s going to be two months since you’ve enlisted but I still miss you. I’m so glad with all the shared moments we had before you go. Your bald hairstyle suits you well. You look matured but still young. Maybe I could call you “daddy”, oops. The photos of you are everywhere. I’m thankful that your unit actively uploads updates about their soldiers. You recently had your graduation ceremony. Being proud of you is an understatement. I was there. I watched you how you salute without aegyo, how serious you are, how healthy you look right now, and your smile is still bright as the sun, and you always shine the brightest amongst everyone. However, I didn’t let you see me. I’m afraid that if I go near you or if you approach me, I won’t let go of you anymore. Seeing you from afar is enough for me as long as I can see that you’re smiling and looking healthy.

 

On the upcoming April, we still aren’t going to be with each other but I promise to visit you and give you a lot of hugs and kisses that we both have been deprived of. 

 

On the upcoming months, not only April, I will always be your Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss xiuchen so much :(


End file.
